The present invention is directed to disconnect operators. In particular the invention is directed to water resistant actuators or switches for disconnect operators.
In industrial environments, electrical enclosures and related components need to meet various standards based on the environment the electrical enclosure will be subjected to. For example, an enclosure may be required to meet the UL50 type 4/IP67/IP69K standard. The UL50 type 4/IP67/IP69K standard provides strict guidelines within a rated device must function. The guidelines provide standards for ingress of solids and liquids. As a result, a UL50 type 4/IP67/IP69K rated device must meet a defined threshold or standard for repelling environmental conditions. Such a threshold or standard provides a challenge in adapting standard devices to meet the UL50 type 4/IP67/IP69K standard.
Typical switch assemblies for disconnect operators include high friction, heavy duty o-rings or K-seals. These high friction seals provide the necessary rating for resistance to environmental ingress, but the switches are difficult to actuate. As a result, when an associated disconnect operator actuates to a tripped state, the switch assembly may resist the movement. Often, this problem is overcome by utilizing sealing grease or providing spring bias toward a tripped position. Typically, a handle of the switch assembly serves as the indicator of a tripped state.